The Fallen
by The Pootamis
Summary: Those eyes. That look. Just what the hell did they do to him?


She couldn't let her do this. Not now. Not after everything that has happened. Not after everything has been taken away from her by that god damn league. First had come her sister. Her baby sister at the hands of a deranged man looking to settle a debt with the league. Then had come him. Oliver Queen. A man that she wasn't afraid anymore to say is the love of her life. Her soul mate if you are to believe in such things. A soulmate that the last time she had seen him was back in Nanda Parbat a couple of months ago to say goodbye. To spend one last night before she and the rest of Team Arrow had left him to his fate while she returned home with a pair of resurrected sisters with the promise to always look after them. To protect them from a world both knew could be so ugly. A promise that she has kept to this point.

But now? Now it was happening once again. Once again the league is trying to take someone that she holds dear to her heart. Trying to force a daughter to go back to Nanda Pabat. For what reasons she could care less about. What she does care about is getting even. Getting even with this so called league of assassins. Getting even with the man that has slowly but surely taken everything from her. But not this time. This time she would prevent them from taking away another. From taking away her mentor. Her little sister's girlfriend. A woman that she has watched with amusement getting accustomed to some things she had never experienced before. A woman that doesn't want to return home but her mind is telling her otherwise. Telling her to return to protect everything.

Such utter bullshit! She would not allow this. And neither would her teammates. What remains of Team Arrow. A team that silently races through the outskirts of the city heading directly towards an abandoned airfield. The assigned meeting place that had been agreed upon for the transfer. The transfer of the daughter of the so called demon back into the hands of the league. A daughter that had disappeared before anyone could protest causing everyone to quickly quote gear up and head straight there.

But nothing could ever prepare any of them for the sight they see once they enter into an abandoned warehouse next to the air strip. A sight of a man none ever thought they would ever see again. A man that just stands there like a statue while a couple of hooded and cloaked figures handcuff their prisoner removing all of her weapons in the process. And none are more surprised then Laurel Lance. Her face speaks volumes as her eyes widen and her grip around her batons loosen until they are barely being held onto as they slowly slip from her fingertips. Slip until the sound of a clang followed by another echoes through the warehouse when her batons hit the cold pavement causing every single eye to turn and look towards her.

Including his own. These eyes that just stare in her direction with this cold look above this small black half mask. A look that just shocks her to her core missing the words that escape his mouth as sheer chaos erupts. As the members of Team Arrow charge forward and clash with members of the league while she stares into his eyes. Eyes that she has never seen staring so coldly at her before.

" Ollie?"

A whisper that barely escapes her lips. But it doesn't come without a result. His eyes. The coldness in his eyes seem to soften just for a second and she swore to see some sort of confusion within them as though he is trying to recognize her voice. A look that suddenly disappears when a loud crash is heard causing them to break off eye contact and look towards the commotion.

Look over towards the side to find Sara Lance sweeping an assassin off their feet with the end of her staff and quickly block an incoming sword slash from another just behind her before with a twirl she spins around smashing her staff clean across their face making it look so easy. Making it look like she is a natural. And she should. She is a former member of this league afterall. As for their other companion? He is not faring as well. Spartan had been the name he'd given himself. But right now he was showing anything but being a spartan. No he was struggling. Struggling to get any sort of accurate shot off relying only on his firearms instead of his close combat skills. But then the sound of a silent snap brings her eyes back towards Oliver before her eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees him rearing back an arrow on his black bow pointing it directly at an unexpecting Spartan.

" Oliver!?"

Instantly having his eyes back on her and having herself be on the receiving end of the arrow across his bow taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel takes a cautious step forward with her arms raised in surrender.

" It's me."

Suddenly as she sees confusion once again enter into his eyes slowly reaching towards her face with her right hand while her left stays raised slowly Laurel takes off her domino mask revealing her green eyes to him and drops the mask to the ground.

" It's Laurel. Don't you remember me?"

Seeing nothing but his head tilt slightly and his bow starting to shake without looking away from his eyes slowly Laurel takes a cautious step forward.

" Don't you remember all of the good times we shared together?"

There is something wrong. She could see it in his eyes. See the confusion radiating from his eyes as they soften as though he is experiencing some kind of flashback. Just what the hell did they do to him?

" Don't you remember our first date? Our first kiss under the stars? The first time we went ice skating out back in the pond behind my parents house?"

She was getting through to him. She could see it. See it by his eyes that glance down as the arrow head slowly drops to be pointed towards the side away from her but still being held tightly in his hands. He wasn't allowed to slip back away. She wouldn't allow it. She would not allow for the league to win. She would not allow the league to take away the man that she loves. Not now and not ever again.

" The first time we made love being as quiet as we could be so that we didn't wake up your parents? Remember the next morning when Speedy caught me sneaking out of your room in one of your tshirts? She still hasn't let me live that one down."

Closing the small distance between them reaching out with her right hand gently Laurel rests her hand down on his cheek causing blue to meet green.

" Come back to me. Come back to us. I….I love you. Do you understand? I love you and I won't let you go!"

Suddenly to the shock of those watching their interaction while they continue on fighting instantly a loud clang is heard as a black bow comes crashing down to the ground. Crashing down before a loud scream is heard as Oliver quickly kneels down on the ground on his knees holding his head while Laurel holds onto him looking on with wide and concerned eyes. Eyes that are quickly drawn to Nyssa as she just looks on with nothing but shock across her face.

" What the hell did they do to him!?"

Snapping out of her daze turning her attention towards Laurel that just pleads with her with her eyes begging for some sort of answer shaking her head slightly Nyssa whispers out.

" I don't know."

Glaring dangerous at Nyssa turning her focus back towards the screaming man in her arms pulling him closer until his head is resting against her chest slowly Laurel rocks them back and forth.

" Shhh. It's okay."

Quickly blocking another sword slashing heading her way with the end of her staff twirling around intending to smash the assassin behind her hitting nothing but are spinning the staff around effortlessly in her hand until it comes to be tucked underneath her left arm instantly Sara leans back avoiding an incoming slash. A slash that is quickly followed by another as she backpedals avoiding the attack with such ease before an opening is presented when he jabs forward with the sword that she easily side steps and rears back to viciously kick his extended arm causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air as the sword in his hand goes flying. Flying landing down on the ground with a clang before he quickly follows suit when the end of her staff viciously makes contact against the side of his head causing his world to go black.

* * *

Why did she have to be right? From the moment she locked eyes with him then and there she knew something was wrong. How could he not recognize her? How could he stare so coldly at her as though she is the enemy? Whatever the hell they had done to him, they would pay. She would make them pay. But that is no concern to her right now. No the only concern is the man sitting silently next to her on a table occasionally glancing up to glare across the room where two others are found having a hushed conversation. And she couldn't blame him. From what she has heard being said she wants nothing more than to get up and slap some sense into each of them. And speaking of slapping here comes the first that she wants nothing more than to slap. The so called brains of the group. A woman that she has heard all of the whispers. All of the things she has said about her behind her back.

This blonde haired bimbo that just makes her way over towards the table with a needle in her hand looking as though she doesn't have a care in the world. Such a look that makes her look over towards Oliver before her eyes widen slightly when she sees intense hatred in his eyes being directed towards Felicity. Such a look that makes her reach out and lay a hand on top of his own just feeling how tense his body is. And then it happens. His hand leaves her own as she watches with such agility him snap up to his feet as Felicity is a few feet away and grabs a hold of her shirt before flipping her over grabbing a hold of the needle in the process and start to bring it down towards her shocked and terrified face.

" Oliver!?"

Quickly springing to action just as he takes a few steps towards Oliver suddenly Diggle comes to a complete halt when the end of a staff quickly comes into sight being pointed at the side of his neck by Sara meanwhile on the opposite side the end of a sword coming from Nyssa is being directed at the other side of his neck.

Seeing that any chance to an unneeded encounter has been taken care of seeing that she has Oliver's attention as his hand starts to shake while his eyes constantly flicker between her and Felicity that looks like she is about to wet herself kneeling down slowly until she is eye level with him reaching out gently Laurel covers his hand with her own as her other hand comes up to rest down on his cheek. An action that after a couple of intense moments of silenced gets the desired result when she feels his hand loosening on the needle allowing her to take it gently from his hand before her eyes flicker towards Felicity for a split moment.

" You're done here. Get out."

Not needing to be told twice quickly removing herself from underneath Oliver without any delay instantly Felicity races out of the room and up the steel steps before disappearing around the corner. Seeing that her older sister has everything under control keeping her eyes still trained on Diggle slowly Sara lowers down her staff causing Nyssa to do the same on the opposite side before with a deep breathe slowly she cautiously makes her way over towards the couple looking straight at Oliver as his eyes turn to meet her own.

" Remember me? It's Sara."

Seeing an opening from the way his eyes flicker with some emotion for a split second, closing the distance until she is standing right behind Laurel slowly a faint smile comes across Sara's face.

" Sara?"

Nodding her head reaching out Sara rests her hand down on Laurel's shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

" Yeah it's me."

" You died?"

Feeling her eyes starting to get watery nodding her head slightly reaching out gently Laurel turns Oliver's head back towards her.

" She did but you saved her. You brought her back. Don't you remember?"

Watching his gaze drop away from the older Lance sister and to the ground silently making her way forward until she is standing by Sara's side a concerned look comes across Nyssa's face.

" Oliver? Oliver look at me."

Turning his gaze back up to meet her own as he feels her thumb gently stroking his cheek unable to help himself gently Oliver leans into her touch causing silent tears to trickle down Laurel's cheeks.

" What's the last thing that you remember?"

Suddenly it happens. Like a switch going off in his head. A switch that has been flickering on and off ever since he heard her voice. Ever since he had seen her face. Images after images quickly passing through his mind. Images of a hooded figure shooting arrows. Images of a mountain. Images of a room with a green glow with some voice giving out instructions in the background.

" Ollie?"

Snapping his eyes back up to meet her own not even noticing the silent tears that are trickling down his face with a shaky breath Oliver whispers out.

" Laurel?"

Nodding her head happily feeling her lips twitching upward tears of happiness slowly trickle down Laurel's face as she stares happily into his eyes.

" It's me."

Feeling his head coming up to gently rest on top of her own holding it in place leaning forward gently Laurel rests her forehead against his own.

" What did they do to you?"


End file.
